


Nowhere Left To Hide

by Islair



Series: Breeders AU [5]
Category: The Emperor's Edge Series - Lindsay Buroker
Genre: CarrierVerse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islair/pseuds/Islair
Summary: The jig is up.
Series: Breeders AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548352
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The warship had reached port in the middle of the night, and Sicarius had leapt over the railing down onto the docks almost before the crew had finished tying up. He had urgent information gathered in Nuria to report, and if he ran all the way to the station he could still catch the overnight train to the capital.

He leapt onto the train just as it started to pull out of the station, and walked his way up the carriages in search of a free compartment. The train was fairly full for the time of night, but many of the passengers were slumped in their seats, trying to get some sleep.

No-one wanted to talk to assassins, so he was well used to other people avoiding eye contact or hurriedly pretending that the seat next to them was already taken as he walked down the carriage. This time however, something was different. People were staring at him for longer than normal before turning away, and out of the corner of his eye he caught people turning to watch him go after he had passed, when he glanced back the way he had come.

Something had changed, something that made him stand out in a way he had not before, and he did not know what it was. This was deeply unsettling.

He finally found an empty compartment in the next carriage along, and stretched out across the seats to at least look like he was resting, though his mind was working overtime trying to work out why he was suddenly worthy of people staring.

Had his appearance changed? He guessed not, and his reflection in the carriage window confirmed this to be so - no sudden horns sprouting from his head, no discoloured skin on his face or anything.

Had other people changed their appearance, then? He re-played his walk through the carriages in his mind’s eye, concentrating on the details of the passengers he had passed. All had been dressed in the normal Turgonian fashion, though many of them were sporting the thin growth of a recently-started beard... 

Oh.

No-one he had passed on the train had been clean-shaven. That was how he was different. And that could well be a problem. He had stopped needing to shave months ago, when he changed.  



	2. Chapter 2

The ticket inspector knocked on the compartment wall to announce his presence. “Tickets, please.” Sicarius fished his all-stations travel warrant from his pocket and presented it for inspection.

The inspector noted the warrant number in his notebook and handed it back to him, but then instead of immediately continuing down the train, he turned and nervously spoke.

“Um. Sorry to bother you, but I guess you’ve been abroad and won’t have heard the latest news yet. A new Imperial Edict was issued three days ago, directing all men to grow a beard. It’s to make it easier for the Ministry of Population to identify unregistered Breeders.”

Sicarius stared back at him blandly for a few moments before replying. “You are correct. I have just returned and was not yet aware.”

The ticket inspector looked relieved. “Just thought I should let you know. The enforcers are apparently due to start arresting all clean shaven men from the day after tomorrow”

Sicarius nodded, and the inspector continued on his way.

Well, this was a problem. He would just have to tell Hollowcrest that he had changed whilst away on this mission, and hope that Lord Axcrest’s people couldn’t tell the lie. It was a pity that he had never gotten round to finding out more about life as a Breeder, but in the end it had been easier to just keep being that man he had always been, living the life he had always lived.


	3. Chapter 3

Sicarius kept himself to himself in his compartment for the rest of the journey, and fortunately none of the other passengers were stupid enough to try and start any trouble with a clean-shaven assassin.

The train pulled into the main station in Stumps just after dawn, and Sicarius made his way through the streets to the Imperial Barracks, taking care to avoid Enforcer patrols on the way. Just in case.

The guards on duty outside Lord Commander Hollowcrest’s office did a double-take at the sight of him, but knocked and announced his arrival without making any comment on his appearance.

He made his report to Hollowcrest of his findings in Nuria. Hollowcrest took notes as he listened, and questioned him on various details.

Once he was satisfied with the Nurian intelligence, Hollowcrest finally commented on Sicarius’ appearance.

“Just to tell you that Axcrest persuaded the Emperor to sign an Edict whilst you were away. All men are to grow a beard. Enforcement will start tomorrow, with arrests and forced medical inspection of anyone who fails to comply. This order does also apply to you, so see to it that you let your facial hair grow from now on, even if you keep it trimmed to only a half inch length.“

Well, this was it. “The order is moot. I changed whilst away.” Sicarius replied.

Hollowcrest opened his mouth, then shut it again. Sicarius had never seen his commanding officer completely at a loss for words before.

“Oh.” Hollowcrest said after a long pause. “You are sure of this? Have you been examined yet?”

“I am sure. The change is quite distinct.” Sicarius replied.

Hollowcrest was silent for a few more moments before seemingly coming to some decision.

“Well then. Hm. Please go and let the shaman examine you anyway, to be certain. I’ll talk to Axcrest and see if I can work something out. Come back to see me this afternoon - around five - and I’ll escort you to be registered. I’ll need to supply the details of your parents, and will need time to look it up in my records.”

“Sir.”

Sicarius left the office and stalked away down the corridor towards his room. Before he had even turned the corner he heard the two guards start whispering to each other. “Is _Sicarius_...?”

He sighed to himself. Clearly the whole Barracks would know the story in a matter of hours.


	4. Chapter 4

With no idea as to what was to happen in his life from now on, Sicarius decided to busy himself with the normal everyday tasks he would undertake after any mission. He did his laundry, darned a thinning sock, and patched a pulled seam on his rucksack that was threatening to turn into a hole.

Then he headed out of the castle to get some fresh air. He considered maybe running the lake, but he really didn’t want to have to deal with more people staring at him or asking awkward questions right now. He ran a route weaving through the trees of the Emperor’s Preserve instead.

Afterwards, following a quick bath, he walked back towards his room only to stop in confusion a short distance down the corridor. What in the world? It was like the steps of a Nurian temple during a festival. Various items had been left lined up beside his room door. With notes attached.

He cautiously approached and crouched to examine them and read the labels. Bottles of brandy, boxes of sweets, bunches of flowers? The notes revealed that these were gifts from members of the Imperial Guard, who were offering themselves as potential fathers for his children. Sicarius had not before considered whether he would be given a choice in that matter, and had rather assumed that he would likely just be assigned a suitable mate.

What should he look for in a father for his children? Well, those that had offered unhealthy foods and alcohol were probably best excluded immediately. A healthy diet was clearly preferable. As guards, they were all clearly in good condition physically, though. That left mental qualities - better an intelligent father than a dumb grunt, no matter how muscle-bound. The ideal candidate would have all those qualities. A soldier, then, of fit body and with the quick sharp mind of an engineer.

Like Admiral Starcrest, were he not living in exile. If he even still lived and had not been claimed by the plague. Sicarius allowed himself a moment to imagine meeting his idol again, before putting the thought from his mind. Starcrest was not an available candidate. Besides, the man was old enough to be his own father.


	5. Chapter 5

At five on the dot, Sicarius reported back to Hollowcrest, who led him to a room beside the infirmary, where a medic seconded to Axcrest’s Ministry of Population bade him undress, and then poked and prodded him in intimate places. Sicarius put his mind elsewhere during the examination. He didn’t want the old painful memories from his childhood to be reawakened.

Afterwards, as he dressed himself again, a clerk came into the room, holding a clipboard. “Breeder Paloic” he announced, and looked at Sicarius expectantly.

“Paloic?” Sicarius queried.

“Your family name. It’s on the form.” The clerk answered impatiently.

“I was never told who my parents were.”

The clerk sighed. “Here. Look.” The form indeed listed his father as one “J Paloic” - written in in Hollowcrest’s hand. His mother was listed only as “Kyattese prisoner”, however.

“Happy? Okay then, Breeder Paloic, here’s what happens next. At 7 tonight you will report to the courtyard. You will be taken by steam carriage to a Ministry breeder training academy where you will be taught what you need to know in order to birth and raise the next generation of healthy Turgonians. Lord Commander Hollowcrest has listed himself as your guardian and will arrange a suitable pairing.”

“Understood.” Sicarius replied. Hollowcrest had been in charge of his whole life so far, so it was inevitable that that would continue to be true.

“Sign here, and here. I’ll be seeing you and the rest of today’s intake in the courtyard at 7. Don’t be late.”


End file.
